The Summer Of A Life Time
by edwardbellacullen13
Summary: Does anyone else think Harold should have been voted off instead of Courtney when he switched the votes? Here's my version of what should have happened.


On Total Drama Island, friendships were formed and romance was in the air. But there was also tragedy. Duncan had finally gotten Courtney to kiss him only to have Harold fix the votes so Courtney would take his place on the Dock of Shame. I personally think that it was bullshit that they didn't make Harold leave. So I decided to fix that.

**On the island**

"Chris, look at the tapes, it clearly shows Harold sabotaging the votes so Courtney would lose," said Duncan. He was truly pissed off that Harold would have the nerve to vote off the only girl who had ever kissed him. "You have to bring the boat back. I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I'm begging you."

"Alright, I'll get Chef to bring Courtney back and take Harold with him." Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Chef, bring the boat back. We need to change campers." Chris put the walkie-talkie away, and turned to Duncan. "He's bringing her back, but I'm telling you now, don't think it will happen again."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it never happens again," promised Duncan. All the remaining Killer Bass went to wait on the Dock of Shame for Courtney to return. About 10 minutes later, the boat docked. Courtney stepped off the boat, but before she could say a word, Duncan had pulled her into his arms.

"Duncan, could you let me go?" Courtney yelled at him. He set her on the ground. "I'm really grateful for what you did for me."

"Don't worry about it. That was just too unjust," replied Duncan. Chef and Chris had already loaded Harold onto the Boat of Losers. Chef then took Harold away.

"Alright, Killer Bass. Have a good night." When all the campers had gone to their cabins, Chris couldn't help but laugh. "I think I just came up with the best challenge yet for our campers."

**The Next Day**

"All campers are to report to the mess hall in 5 minutes to begin your next challenge," said Chris over the loud speaker.

Duncan and Courtney were the first ones to get up and leave the cabin. Everyone else was still asleep, but they decided not to wake them up. When they got to the mess hall, Duncan and Courtney noticed that they were the only ones there. "Where's the other team?" asked Courtney. Suddenly, the door to the mess hall opened. Instead of someone coming in, they chucked some sleeping gas grenades into the mess hall. Duncan and Courtney couldn't react fast enough, and soon succumbed to the gas.

**Later that day**

Duncan awoke first, only to realize that he was still in the mess hall. "If I ever get ahold of whoever threw the grenades at me, they better start writing their wills." He went to leave the mess hall, but before he reached the door, he was pulled to the floor. "What the fuck?" Duncan looked around and then saw it. A 5 foot chain ran along the floor, and ended up at Courtney's wrist. He lifted his own wrist to see that someone had handcuffed him to Courtney.

Duncan went to wake Courtney up. "What happened?" Courtney opened her eyes to see Duncan towering over her. "Duncan, get away from me!" Courtney jumped to her feet, but then she also saw the handcuffs. "Please, oh, please no. Chris I'm going to kill you when I see you again." Just then, Duncan and Courtney heard the loud speaker come on.

"I know this must be awkward but I think it's hilarious. For your next challenge, you two have to work together for an entire week. That includes cooking, sleeping, and basically everything else you do to get by in the day. And don't bother looking for me or the other campers. You'll never be able to find us so you can't kill us. Have fun."

"You've got to be kidding me. We have to work together for an entire week," exclaimed Courtney.

"This is going to be fun, princess. Lighten up." Duncan wasn't too much happier with the situation other than he was stuck here with Courtney.

"Lighten up! I'm physically attached to you," yelled Courtney. "How the hell are we going to make it through the week!"

"How should I know," said Duncan. "But I do know that I'm starving. Let's go make some food, princess."

"Stop calling me that. I hate it and I hate you." Courtney was fuming, but couldn't help but wonder how bad this week was going to be.

"So if you hate me, then why'd you kiss me," replied Duncan. He smirked at her when she couldn't come up with a decent answer. "I knew you didn't hate me." Since Duncan was stronger than her, he dragged her behind him as he went into the kitchen to make some food. He opened the fridge, only to find loads of real, edible food. He pulled out a pizza, and the ingredients to make a salad.

"Is that really a pizza, or is it some cardboard imitation?" asked Courtney. She couldn't help but doubt that they had left them actual food to eat.

"Well it looks like pizza, and salad ingredients, so I would have to say it's a pizza and salad." He couldn't help but laugh at her for the face she was making.

"You know what, why don't you make the pizza so we can eat, instead of making stupid comments," said Courtney. They didn't say another word as they made themselves dinner. Courtney handled the salad and Duncan cooked the pizza. Every once in a while, they would get too far apart, and Courtney would end up on the floor because she wasn't strong enough to drag Duncan with her. And every time he would laugh at her. They didn't say a word through dinner, but Courtney made do with making dirty faces at Duncan.

Once they had eaten and cleaned up, Courtney finally spoke. "We have a small problem. What if we have to go to the bathroom, and what about showering?" She didn't want the answer, but then they heard Chris talking over the loud speaker again. "By the way, have fun with your personal needs. It could be kind bad if you both don't cooperate with each other."

"Duncan, I have to go to the bathroom," said Courtney. She knew this was going to be bad. Duncan wasn't very subtle when it came to what he was thinking about, and that was before they were chained together.

"Then, let's go to the bathroom, princess." Duncan dragged her to the bathroom door and then stopped. "Go in and lets see how we can possibly make this work." He might have sounded nice right then, but he had that stupid grin on his face again. She took a breath and walked into the bathroom. After some time, they decided to just have the chain hang over the stall door.

Courtney went in and locked the door and sat down to go to the bathroom, but found that she didn't have enough of the chain to move her arms. "Duncan, I need you to move closer to the stall." She felt her face go beet red. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"Sorry, princess, but I can't get any closer. I'm already against the stall door," replied Duncan. Even though he could be a pig doesn't mean he always was. Instead of waiting for her answer, he climbed up the door and sat on the top, looking away from Courtney. "This is as far as I can go, princess."

Courtney couldn't believe it but her face got redder. She quickly finished her business and left the stall with Duncan trailing behind her. She washed her hands and walked out of the bathroom. Night had fallen now, but she dreaded how they were going to sleep. Again, Chris's voice came over the loud speaker. "I figured your sleeping arangement had to be changed so we left you something in your cabin." Duncan towed Courtney towards the cabin. He opened the door and saw that the inside was now filled with a queen-sized bed.

"Well this is going to get interesting," said Duncan. He turned to Courtney and smirked. "I guess we will have to compromise."

Courtney felt angry tears prick at her eyes. She stormed past Duncan to her clothing drawer but pulled back as she saw what was inside it. Instead of her consealing night clothes, she only found mounds of lacy lingerie. She tried to run but Duncan had already come up to her. He looked over her shoulder and burst out laughing. Courtney tried to run again, but couldn't get anywhere.

Once again, Chris spoke over the loud speaker. "Have fun with your new wardrobe Courtney." Courtney sat down and cried.

"Why is he doing this to me?" She kept on crying even though she must look weak in Duncan's eyes. When she looked up, she caught him digging through the drawer filled with the lingerie. She went red as she watched him. He was probably going to pick the most rediculous thing out for her to wear. She was completely stunned when he raised up a black teddy with bows for straps, and a matching pair of lacy underwear.

"I think this is the best thing in here." Duncan turned around and saw Courtney staring up at him. "This is probably the only thing decent he left for you." He bent down and handed the outfit to Courtney, who took it with trembling fingers.

"Do you think there's any possible way we could get the handcuffs off?" asked Courtney. She already knew the answer but couldn't help but ask.

Chris's voice came over the loud speaker. "There is only one way to remove the handcuffs. They are electronic, so you can short them out with water. But here's the catch. We've implanted a small microchip into both of your wrists so the handcuffs can attach themselves to you no matter where you are. The only way to keep the handcuffs off is to remove the microchips. Good luck."

Courtney sighed with relief, but it was short lived. "Well, lets try to get these off of our wrists."

"I agree," said Duncan. They walked to the bathroom, and filled up a bucket with water. Then, they went to the medical center so they could get the equipment needed to remove the microchips. They set the water down and stuck their hands in. Within 5 minutes, the handcuffs fell off. "Wow, Chris actually told the truth for once." Duncan ran his hand along his wrist until he felt a small bulge. "Found it. Okay, princess, I need you to get two sterilized needles, surgical thread, a scapal, some gauze, and a pair of tweezers."

Courtney followed his instructions without argument, and eventually assembled the necessary equipment. "Okay, so who's going first?" asked Courtney. Since she use to be a CIT, she knew exactly how to remove the chip, but she wasn't sure if she could remove her own.

"I'll go first," said Duncan. He held his hand out to her. She took it and felt for the chip. Once she found it, she grabbed the scapal, but thought of something first. "Is there any morphine or novacaine?" She did a complete scan of the medical supplies but found none. "I guess we have to do this without the painkillers." Duncan gave her his hand again, and she took it into her own. She grabbed the scapal and made a small incision over the chip in his wrist. He didn't so much as flinch at the pain, so she kept on going. She took the tweezers and pulled the small chip out of his wrist, and then she meticulously sewed up the cut.

When his wrist was back together, he held his hand out for her hand. "Your turn, princess." She hesitated. Could she trust him to do this right? She wasn't sure. "You've got to trust me Courtney." She stopped at his words. He had said her real name. She wasn't fully sure but she gave him her trust. She held her hand out to him, and he took it into his. He took the scapal, and repeated her work exactly. Courtney wimpered when he cut through her skin, but encouraged him to continue. In a matter of minutes, he had her wrist sewn up and he had chucked the handcuffs and chips into the lake.

It was just around midnight when they finally went back to the cabin. Courtney took one look at the outfit she had left on the bed, and burst into tears again. Duncan couldn't stand the sight of her crying, so he went to check out his own clothes, which were all still there. He pulled one of his extra t-shirts out and handed it to her. "You can where this to bed. It's better than what Chris left you."

Courtney nodded and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back to the cabin, she found Duncan curled up on the floor sleeping wearing nothing but a pair of silk, black boxers. She couldn't stand for him sleeping on the floor after all that he had done for her that day. "Duncan, you don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the bed with me."

Duncan raised his head up to try to tell if she was lying or not. He found no betreal in her eyes, so he climbed into the bed with her. "Good night, princess, and thank you." Duncan said nothing else because he fell asleep soon after. Courtney fell asleep shortly after he had, but her dreams left her restless. She woke in the middle of the night, only to find that she was pinned against Duncan's chest. He had one arm protectively wrapped around her waist.

Courtney may have thought Duncan was asleep, but he was waiting for her to pull away from him. Instead, she placed her hand over his, and fell back into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Two Days Later**

The hostility between them had vanished. They had fallen into a routine pattern: wake up, make and eat breakfast, walk along the beach, talk, eat lunch, go separate ways to enjoy their own things, come back to eat dinner, and then fall asleep in each other's arms. Chris was becoming annoyed. "This is not how I planned this challenge to work out."

During lunch on the third day of solitude on the island, Duncan spoke to Courtney. "Hey, princess, I found something awesome on my last walk through the woods, would you join me to go see it." A small amount of trust had formed between them, but not much.

"Alright, I go with you," sighed Courtney. She really had nothing better to do. So she let Duncan lead her through the woods, until they came to a break in the trees. She gasped. In the clearing was a small meadow with soft grass and blooming wild flowers. It was truly beautiful. "Duncan, it's amazing." When he didn't answer, she turned around to find him, but he was gone. She looked for him, but to no avail. Just when she was going to call out to him, he tackled her into the grass.

"Hello, princess." He had her back against the ground while he layed on top of her. He grinned at her predicament.

"Duncan, what're you doing?" asked Courtney. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. She didn't trust him completely, but right now she was terrified of him. He could do whatever he wanted to to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Duncan stared down at her and realized that he was scaring her. He didn't want that, he wanted her to trust him. In an effort to comfort her, he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I don't want you to be scared of me, princess. I want you to trust me completely."

Courtney almost cried at those words. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back. She could feel his strength as she hugged him. She then realized that she was falling hard for him and there was nothing she could do to stop herself.

He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. He didn't see any fear now, so he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He was afraid that she was going to push him away, but she didn't. She kissed him back, and even allowed him to explore her mouth with his tongue. When she broke away for a breath, he moved his lips to her neck. He gently nibbled and sucked on her neck, which elicted a small moan from Courtney.

She couldn't believe how good it felt to have his lips on her neck. And when he trailed his lips to her collarbone, she almost cried from the feeling of it. He moved his hands to unbutton her shirt, and within minutes, she was bare from the waist up. He stared at her, making her blush. "You don't know how beautiful you are, princess," said Duncan. She took his shirt in her hands, and pulled it over his head.

When they were both bare chested, he moved his lips to her bare breasts. He sucked and nibbled on them, while Courtney made incohernet noises of pleasure in her throat. But when he moved to unbutton her shorts, she went stiff. She wasn't ready for this. She was only 16 and if she didn't try to stop him soon, she would be without her virginity. "Duncan, please don't." She didn't know if he would listen to her. He could easily take her virtue and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Duncan stopped what he was doing to look into her eyes. He could clearly see the fear seeping into her eyes. He didn't want her to fear him, so he moved to get off of her. But he didn't get far, because Courtney kept him still. "I thought you wanted me to stop," said Duncan.

"I know that, but ..." she didn't know how to finish her sentance.

Duncan layed back down on top of her, and layed his head between her breasts. "What you mean is, this is enough for now but you don't want to stop altogether." He understood what she meant even before she nodded her head. "Then this is enough for me right now." They layed together like that for a while, but eventually they got dressed again. Duncan held his hand out to Courtney, who took it, and they walked back to their cabin hand-in-hand.

They ate their dinner in silence and then went back to their cabin to go to sleep. For the last few days, Duncan had lent Courtney some of his t-shirts to sleep in, but tonight was different. Courtney put on the black teddy outfit and went to the bed. Duncan couldn't stop staring at her. He thought she looked like an angel. They went to sleep together as always but Courtney kissed him good-night first.

**The End Of The Week**

The end of the week came, and Duncan and Courtney waited for the other campers to return. By the end of the day, only Trent and Gwen had come back.

"Gwen, where's the rest of the campers?" asked Courtney.

"They all went home. We had done a big challenge so only me and Trent are left now."

At that moment, Chris walked into the camp. "Alright campers, the challenge that will determine which two of you will be competing for $100,000 will be a karaoke contest. Whoever can sing the most heart-wrenching love song the best will be going on to the championship. By the way, you have to sing to your partner. Pick your songs and meet me in the ampitheater.

Duncan and Courtney didn't tell each other what songs they were going to sing, but they both thought that they had picked the best songs.

An hour later, both couples met at the ampitheater. "Alright campers, first up is Gwen." Gwen sang 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, but scored only a 3 out of 10 because she couldn't reach the high notes. Next up was Trent, who sang a song by Elvis that I can't even describe, but he scored a 7 out of 10.

"Okay, Duncan and Courtney, you need to get a combined score of 11 to win. First up is Courtney." Courtney knew she had picked the right song. She sang 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, because she thought of Duncan as her own Romeo who her parents would never approve of. She scored a 5 out of 10.

"Alright, Duncan, you need to get a 6 out of 10 to win the competition," said Chris. Courtney looked at Duncan and saw that he was sweating.

"You can do it Duncan. Try your best." Duncan calmed down a bit and went to the stage. The song started and Courtney reconized Nickelback's 'Savin Me' playing from the speakers.

Duncan took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Prison gates won't open up for me, on these hands and knees, I'm crawling and I try to reach for you. I'm terrified of these 4 walls, these iron bars can't hold my soul in, and all I need is you. Come please I'm callin, and I scream for you, hurry I'm fallin. Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth saving me.

"Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings, I'm fallin, and all I see is you. These city walls ain't got no love for me, I'm on the ledge of the eighteen story and I scream for you. Come please I'm callin. And all I need from you, hurry I'm fallin. Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. Say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin me. Hurry I'm fallin.

"And all I need is you. Come please I'm callin. And I scream for you, hurry I'm fallin. Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you what I can be. And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin me. Hurry, I'm fallin. And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it if it's worth savin me.

By the end of the song, Courtney had tears flowing down her cheeks. He had such a beautiful singing voice and had she not known better, she would have sworn Nickelback was right here singing.

"That was awesome Duncan. And Grand Master Chef gives it a 10 out of 10. Looks like you and Courtney will be competing against each other in the championship."

"Duncan, that was so beautiful," cried Courtney. She knew exactly why he chose that song, it reminded him of his own life, especially the part about prison gates. She would do anything to keep him from going back to Juvie.

Duncan felt so relieved. He had sang the song in front of Courtney without messing up. He felt very good about himself, but he knew that this was going to end. When this was over, he was going back to Juvie and she would haunt his thoughts for the rest of his life.

**The Championship (sort of)**

"And Courtney is in the lead. Will Duncan be able to catch her before she crosses the finish line. I highly doubt it," said Chris. He was commentating on the last game of the season. Courtney was going to cross the finish line very soon, and Duncan wasn't anywhere close to her. "And that's it, Courtney wins."

Courtney crossed the finish line and turned to see Duncan finish. It was too bad she could run faster than him, but she had won. Chris gave her the check for $100,000 and sent everyone to the big resort where the losers had been hanging for the season. "Nice game, Duncan. I almost thought you had me on the egg carrying part."

Duncan was laughing and talking to everyone but was dreading when the police would arrive to take him back to Juvie. "Thanks Courtney, that means a lot to me." Not more than 5 minutes later, the police showed up to escort Duncan away. Only he didn't know that Courtney had made sure he wasn't going back to Juvie.

"Just take me away," sighed Duncan. His gaze locked with Courtney's. He could see the love in her eyes, and that just made it that much sadder to have to leave. But when the cops walked by him, he got confused. "Aren't you here to take me back to Juvie?"

One police officer spoke up. "No, someone here paid you debt to society, so you're free to do as you please, as long as it's legal."

"But who had the kind of money to...wait, what did you do Courtney?" Everyone turned to stare at Courtney.

She blushed crimson and answered, "I love you Duncan, and I couldn't let you go back to Juvie so I made a plan. Remember when you tripped near the end of the race, I had set up a trip wire so I could win the challenge and the money. Then, I called Juvie hall last night, and told them I would pay for your freedom with the prize money."

Duncan stared at her, mouth agape. He couldn't believe she gave up all that money just so he wouldn't have to go back to Juvie. "What are you going to do with the rest of the money?"

"I umm...I paid for a house in my neighborhood for your family to move into, and I got you enrolled in my highschool. The small amount that was left was going towards a special gift for you."

"You did all of that for me?" asked Duncan. Never in his life had he ever thought he would find that someone who he would want to spend the rest of his life with. But here she was, standing right before him. Courtney paid the cops, who left, and then she asked Chris to take her and Duncan back to the island.

Once they were alone, she pulled him towards the meadow he showed her a few days ago. There in the meadow, was a picnic buffet, and a huge air mattress covered in expensive silk sheets. "I thought this would be the perfect birthday present for you."

"How did you know today was my birthday?" asked Duncan.

"I knew it was at the end of the summer, so I asked Chris to find out for me. Do you like it?" She was afraid he would take this the wrong way, but he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"This is the best present I've ever gotten," said Duncan, and for the first time since she knew him, he cried. He cried tears of joy and happiness. "Well, let's start the celebration then."

They sat down and at the buffet that had been placed out for them, and then Courtney sang happy birthday to Duncan.

"Are you ready for the second part of your present?" Courtney took him to the air matress. He got the idea and layed her down on the matress. He kissed her passionately and moved his lips to her neck when she needed to breathe. He unbuttoned her shirt as she pulled his off, and he unclasped her bra. He kissed and nibbled her breasts to aching tips before he reached for her pants. She didn't stiffen this time. He pulled off her pants and underwear to stare down at her naked beauty.

Her eyes darkened with passion as she reached to unbutton his pants. Once they were both naked, he layed her down on the matress again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Duncan. Courtney couldn't help but hear the doubt in his voice.

"There's no one else I want to give my virtue to, Duncan. I'm all yours." He positioned himself above her and slid into her. She gasped at the pain, which soon subsided into pleasure. She moaned at the feel of him between her legs, pushing deep inside her. And when she came, she screamed his name. He soon succumbed and followed her into a state of utter bliss. When they came down from their high, he pulled her into his arms and just held her.

"Courtney, you've given to me the most precious of gifts. How could I ever repay you?" asked Duncan.

"All I want is for you to stay out of trouble, behave, and be the best boyfriend in the world."

"With a little effort, I think I can do that." He kissed her as they both fell asleep, and dreamed of their future together.


End file.
